Mass Effect N1,5: Senza legge
by Uptrand
Summary: In questo racconti parlo di due personaggi che mi sono inventato in Mass Effect la nuova generazione, Isabella e Dasha. Se non avete letto quel racconto, penso che ci capirete poco. Ho deciso di fare dei brevi racconti non legati fra loro
1. Il Generale e la Spadaccina

Nella penisola orientale di Palaven ha sede una prigione dedicata agli alti ufficiali della gerarchia turian, colpevoli di gravi crimini. Si riteneva pericoloso mischiarli a normali soldati, per il rischio di eventuali sommosse.  
>Un turian era intento a leggere sulla sua branda quando, senza alzare lo sguardo o smettere di leggere domandò « Posso sapere perché siete qui? Non mi pare un luogo di villeggiatura.»<br>Le persone a cui si stava rivolgendo, erano al di la delle sbarre della sua cella.  
>« Siamo venuti a prenderla generale Tertius.»<br>« Non ho mai chiesto di uscire e poi perché dovrei? Non ho motivo.»  
>« Ho bisogno di lei per i miei scopi.»<br>« Mmhh...missione?»  
>« Guerra.»<br>« Scopo?»  
>« Conquista.»<br>« Molto bene, sarà più stimolante di questo posto.»  
>La donna passò una scheda nella serratura che si aprì<br>« Bene, abbiamo perso troppo tempo, meglio andare prima dell'arrivo delle guardie.» disse il turian  
>« Non tema generale, sono tutte morte.»<br>« Tattica astuta. Senza più un nemico il vostro obiettivo vi sarebbe caduto tra le mani in ogni caso, altrimenti avreste temuto un attacco improvviso.» il generale smise di parlare per un attimo, poi proseguì « Mi piace. I vostri nomi? »  
>« Dasha Weaver e Isabella.»<br>« Cerberus?» La domanda del generale era dovuta alle armature da nemesis e phantom che indossavano  
>« No, lavoriamo in proprio. Ora andiamo, se ha altre domande dovranno aspettare generale.»<br>Al sicuro nello spazio, lontano da Palaven il turian aveva avuto il tempo per esaminare la Atlantic Codex, la nave su cui si trovava. Nella sala riunione, si preparava ad ascoltare le sue liberatrici.  
>« Stupenda nave. Ora, a cosa vi servo e sopratutto,cosa ci guadagno?» chiese Tetrius<br>« Dritto al punto generale.»  
>« Il tempo è una risorsa troppo preziosa per sprecarla»<br>« Bene. Ho detto che mi serviva per conquistare la galassia ed è vero, anche se non nel significato classico del termine. Mi serve una squadra capace di farlo, in grado di svolgere qualsiasi compito senza tirarsi indietro e senza alcun possibile rimorso. Lei è qui per selezionare questi elementi.»  
>« Interessante, ma avrò bisogno di qualche dettaglio in più. Come intende procedete? Quali sono gli obiettivi?»<br>« Ci sono tre grandi gruppi nella galassia, il Consiglio, i sistemi terminus con Omega e l'ultimo che non è un gruppo vero e proprio, non è unito ma ha il suo peso, le grandi organizzazioni criminali. Queste sono il mio obiettivo. Non voglio trattare o fare affari, voglio andare dai capi e dirgli che dovranno ubbidire a me o morire, in ogni caso non distruggerò le organizzazioni.» Dasha accennò ad un sorriso « ci saranno solo cambi ai vertici. Ma non ho intenzione di agire su Omega, preferisco che rimanga territorio neutrale.»  
>« Capisco...avremo contro i peggiori criminali della galassia una volta incominciato, probabilmente attireremo anche l'attenzione del Consiglio. Se le cose si mettessero male Omega sarebbe un buon rifugio.»<br>« Quasi giusto generale, perché i "peggiori" saranno coloro che lavoreranno per me. Lei è qui per selezionarli e studiare le strategie necessarie per gli obiettivi che io stabilirò di volta in volta. Per usare un termine umano lei è il mio stratega.»  
>« Saranno necessari dei fondi.»<br>« Non sono un problema.»  
>« Bene, ma veniamo al mio compenso. Io cosa ci guadagno?»<br>« Se le cose vanno come spero. Molti crediti, inoltre tutto quello che vuole a patto di non crearmi problemi.»  
>« I crediti fanno sempre comodo, ma voglio altro...vendetta. Immagino sappia per quale accusa ero in prigione?»<br>« Per uso eccessivo della forza e abuso di autorità. Un modo come un altro per dire che ha fatto massacrare dei pirati e provocato la morte di molti civili.»  
>« Ho fatto il necessario e la cosa non mi disturba, quell'attacco è avvenuto perché nessuno teme più la potenza bellica dei turian dalla fine della guerra. La mia è stata una lezione e le migliori sono quelle imparate dai sacrifici. Il vero motivo della mia detenzione è il tradimento, uno dei miei sottoposti ha fatto rapporto e il disonore della prigione è la conseguenza. Vi aiuterò con il vostro piano ma in cambio voglio la sua testa.»<br>« Il nome e il luogo dove si trova?»  
>« Pensate di riuscirci con solo noi tre? In effetti volevo chiederlo, questa nave non ha equipaggio?»<br>« L'aveva, ora sono tutti morti, ma basta una persona a comandarla. Riguardo al riuscirci solo noi tre, lei generale non ci ha viste in azione, ma soprattutto non conosce Isabella»  
>« Riconosco delle doti concezionali quando le vedo e la sua amica le ha, ma crede che possano bastare?»<br>« Su Isabella deve solo sapere che mi è fedele, adora le sue lame e non deve mai cercare d'impedirle di uccidere qualcuno, se sarà fortunato la ignorerà altrimenti la ucciderà. Ora il nome.»  
>« Molto bene. Alienis Nocet e si trova su una colonia turian Thracia, al comando della sicurezza.»<p>

Tracia era una piccola e tranquilla colonia turian, dove il capo della sicurezza non aveva mai molto da fare. Per questo, quando Nocet ricevette un messaggio in cui gli si comunicava che era richiesto al cancello est, si avviò senza problemi. Arrivandovi dopo pochi minuti.  
>Erano presenti oltre a lui le due guardie del cancello e un turian che gli dava le spalle.<br>« Soldato che succede?»  
>« Un alto ufficiale da Palaven, ha chiesto di lei.»<br>« Salve Nocet.» disse Tetrius voltandosi.  
>« TE...» Il cranio esplose colpito dai proiettili della pistola del generale. Le due guardie morirono senza il tempo di reagire, un cecchino le aveva eliminate.<br>« È soddisfatto generale?» chiese Dasha  
>« Pienamente, ora meglio andare. Arriveranno presto delle pattuglie.»<br>« Non si preoccupi, Isabella è a caccia.»  
>Nuovamente sull'Atlantic Codex, il generale si sentiva soddisfatto come non gli capitava da molto tempo.<br>« Ammetto di essere colpito, è stata un azione magistrale. Più facile del previsto, ma lo è sempre quando tutto fila come deve. Ora manterrò la mia parola, farò in modo di trovare i migliori assassini in circolazione, ma questo non è una garanzia che accetteranno la sua offerta.»  
>« Mi occuperò di questo dopo che li avremo trovati, non dubito che tutti avranno un prezzo.»<br>« Avremo anche bisogno di una base sicura e magari di un vero equipaggio.»  
>« L'equipaggio verrà col tempo, per la base... quella di Cerberus dove abbiamo trovato questa nave è nei sistemi Terminus, nessuno tranne me e Isabella dovrebbe conoscerla, la ritengo un posto sicuro.»<br>« Concordo. Per adesso potrà andare bene»

Una settimana dopo essersi stabiliti nella base dei sistemi terminus, il generale si presentò a Dasha per annunciare che aveva quello che gli era stato chiesto  
>1)Tenus Etiam, drell, ha ucciso l' hanar che l'aveva reclutato per il contratto appena finito il suo addestramento. Primo e unico drell ribelle, ha ucciso tutti quelli che gli hanno dato la caccia.<br>2) Sunt Quis, volus, esperto informatico usa qualsiasi dispositivo informatico per raggiungere i suoi scopi. Ama prendere il controllo dell'astrauto della sua vittima e farla schiantate, facendo passare il tutto come un normale incidente.  
>3) Mores Quod, krogan, di fatto basterebbe questo ma è anche un signore della guerra e uno scienziato esperto in armi e armamenti di ogni tipo. Attualmente detenuto su una colonia salarian che ha cercato di distruggere con un ordigno nucleare di sua fabbricazione. Non è un sostenitore della politica pacifica intrapresa da Urdnot Wrex<br>4) Naomi Takara, umana, ex soldato N7 esperta nell'uso di tutte le armi. Ha lasciato l'Alleanza senza rilasciare motivazioni, ora fa la mercenaria. Per soldi fa tutto quello che vuoi.  
>Sebbene non mi sia stato chiesto, abbiamo bisogno di un pilota adatto<br>5) Multan Neque, batarian, ex pilota militare della nuova egemonia, congedato per comportamento pericoloso, attualmente guida vecchie navi cargo, con il giusto incentivo economico potrebbe unirsi a noi.

Dasha in meno di una settimana aveva trovato le persone che cercava, tutte avevano accettato di unirsi davanti all'idea di un buon guadagno, di poter risolvere conti in sospeso e di agire per loro stessi e non per conto di altri.  
>Una volta che tutti avevano risolto le loro questioni, per Dasha incominciò il lavoro vero e proprio. Da allora erano passati due mesi.<br>Come aveva detto al Generale incominciarono ad attaccare i vertici delle più grandi organizzazioni criminali della galassia. I notiziari galattici riportarono la morte di facoltosi uomini di dubbia fama e di dichiarati criminali per le cause più varie, bombe, decapitati, incidenti d'auto, bruciati, caduti da un palazzo, colpi d'arma da fuoco, annegati e cosi via. Coloro che rimanevano in vita accettarono Dasha quale nuovo capo per rimanere tali, in cambio avrebbero versato il 50% dei loro ricavati e avrebbero agito in conformità a qualsiasi ordine ricevuto, per il resto erano liberi di agire come volevano.

Nella ex base di Cerberus, solitamente tranquilla, prima si percepì un lieve tremore a cui seguirono delle urla  
>« Ti ucciderò strappandoti la spina dorsale con un morso.» urlò Mores contro Spadino, un cucciolo di cane terrestre di Wesh Corgi Pembroke. L'animale si era nuovamente introdotto nel suo laboratorio e ora teneva qualcosa tra i denti.<br>Nel seguirlo, arrivarono entrambi alla sala comune. Usata sia per le riunioni che per rilasciarsi, dove il krogan, quasi addosso al cane, venne buttato a terra da una ginocchiata in faccia. Anche se disteso sul pavimento non perse un istante e estrasse la pistola che portava sempre con se, mentre una lama gli graffiava una guancia.  
>Di fronte a lui la padrona dell'animale<br>« ORA BASTA, GIU' LE ARMI» urlò Dasha  
>« Quella stupida bestia ha rubato un conduttore dal mio laboratorio.» dichiarò il krogan furioso<br>Lei guardò l'animale che teneva in effetti qualcosa in bocca, rivolgendosi al padrone del cane disse « Isabella ridai quell'affare a Mores, SUBITO!» Lei ubbidì ridando l'oggetto al suo proprietario, che nel frattempo si era rialzato. I due si guardarono male per alcuni istanti prima di darsi reciprocamente le spalle.  
>Dasha non sapeva bene cosa pensare del fatto di avere un cane nella base. Un giorno Isabella, senza dire niente, prese una navetta assentandosi alcuni giorni, non che lei avesse mai avuto dubbi del suo ritorno, per ripresentarsi in compagnia di quel cane che accudiva con la massima cura ed evidente affetto. Inizialmente l' aveva trovata strana come situazione:un assassina sanguinaria che ama gli animali e che va in giro con un cane che sembra nato per essere coccolato. In ogni caso non era sicura di poterci fare qualcosa. Se avesse provato ad allontanare l'animale sicuramente Isabella si sarebbe arrabbiata , le sue reazioni erano sempre imprevedibili e non voleva correre rischi inutili.<br>Tertius fece il suo ingresso in quel momento  
>« Bene, siete qui. Forse abbiamo un problema. Pare che una Justicar asari stia indagando su coloro che sono dietro a tutte le morti dell'ultimo mese, attualmente si trova in un pianeta dei sistemi terminus non molto distante ed è sola. Dovremmo occuparcene subito, ritengo che lei sia abbastanza abile da scoprire questo posto.»<br>Isabella mise una mano sulla spalla di Dasha per richiamarne l'attenzione, sul suo volto l'espressione di un bimbo che chiedeva un nuovo giocattolo.  
>«Vuoi occupartene da sola immagino?» aveva notato che amava uccidere biotici e se erano potenti ancora meglio, soprattutto da quando Mores aveva potenziato i loro rispettivi armamenti e sapeva bene che mettersi in mezzo tra lei e la sua preda poteva essere pericoloso.<br>A volte mi sembra di lavorare con una bimba viziata pensò « D'accordo prendi una navetta e un trasmettitore a lungo raggio, voglio essere informata il prima possibile.»  
>Isabella fece di si con la testa e andò a prepararsi seguita dal cane<br>« Mai visto una voglia di combattere cosi genuina.» affermò Tetrius  
>« Combattere? Si sbaglia generale, per lei è solamente un gioco. Come un gatto con il topo, immagino voglia provare il suo nuovo equipaggiamento contro un avversario davvero potente.»<p>

Otto ore dopo, Isabella aveva rintracciato il suo bersaglio fino ad una zona cargo deserta, un posto ideale dove divertirsi ed era sola. Lei era contenta, con Dasha doveva uccidere velocemente, qui se la sarebbe presa con comodo, come piaceva a lei, gustandosi il momento.  
>« Vieni fuori. Lo so che sei qui» disse la justicar, in qualche modo aveva scoperto la sua presenza. Isabella era soddisfatta, significava che era in gamba.<br>Lei fece un salto dalla posizione sopraelevata da dove si trovava disattivando l'occultamento e mostrandosi in piedi e di fronte alla justicar.  
>« Chi sei? Lavori per coloro che sto cercando? Quelli che hanno ucciso un gran numero di persone in quest'ultimo mese.»<br>Nessuna risposta  
>« Dimmi dove li posso trovare e potrei essere misericordiosa con te.»<br>Nessuna risposta  
>« Mi dispiace...ma non mi lasci scelta.» la justicar scagliò una potente onda biotica contro Isabella, quello che voleva.<br>Stese il braccio sinistro in cui teneva la spada corta, dove una volta aveva il cannone fasico, a contatto con l'onda biotica questa sparì mentre la lama iniziò a brillare di azzurro. Lei era soddisfatta delle modifiche che Mores aveva fatto alle sue lame, come le aveva spiegato la lama sinistra, corta, poteva assorbire i poteri biotici e una volta fatto lei era era libera di usarli per potenziare i propri e le capacità della sua armatura. La spada nella sua mano destra, lunga, era stata modificata per essere attraversata da un sottile campo biotico che ne aumentava di molto l'affilatura e la capacità di taglio.  
>Non perse tempo, lanciò un doppio fendente, il suo attacco più forte, potenziato dall'energia stessa dell'avversaria. La justicar fu colpita in pieno e ruzzolò all'indietro rimanendo in ginocchio e stordita, sopra di lei apparve un ombra.<br>Isabella era saltata in volo sopra l'asari e calò bruscamente entrambe le spade, colpendo il pavimento, davanti a lei la figura dell'asari tremolava e spariva. Di colpo capì, si trattava di un esca biotica, un immagine propria costruita usando i poteri biotici. Non richiedeva molta energia ma un controllo perfetto dei poteri, solo i migliori sapevano farla.  
>Una delle pesanti casse di carico la travolse, appena l'esca scomparve, scagliandola a diversi metri di distanza,la sua corsa finì contro una parete. Adesso era lei in ginocchio, fece appena in tempo ad alzare lo sguardo e vide sopra di se troneggiare la justicar e attorno al suo pugno destro una sfera biotica.<br>L'asari colpi in pieno petto Isabella con tale forza da tenerla schiacciata e sollevata dal suolo contro la parete, ma senza un contato diretto. Il potere biotico contenuto nel pugno era stato usato come un maglio da fabbro ed era stato quello a colpire Isabella su tutto il corpo e oltre.  
>Lei ebbe la sensazione di venire colpita da cento pungi diversi tutti assieme su ogni parte del corpo, era sicura di aver alcune costole rotte e aveva lottato per non perdere i sensi.<br>L'attacco era potente ma breve e presto ricadde malamente al suolo, rimettendosi subito in piedi. Si sentiva stordita ma era ancora ottimista, gambe e braccia erano intatte come le spade, poteva ancora combattere e lei non vedeva l'ora di proseguire.  
>La justicar si fece avanti « Ora ti rifarò le domande di prima e mi risponderai.»<br>Isabella liberò i propri poteri biotici nell'armatura, come le era stato spiegato: la sua nuova armatura da phantom assorbendo i suoi poteri biotici le permetteva per un tempo limitato di andare oltre le proprie capacità quali forza, velocità e attacchi bioitici.  
>Lanciò la spada corta contro l'asari, un attacco rapido che riuscì a evitare a malapena. Una distrazione che permise a Isabella, grazie alla sua velocità potenziata ,di colpire l'asari alla gamba. Sicura di averne reciso i muscoli e la sua capacità di muoversi, si allontanò per sicurezza non ritenendo l'avversario finito e recuperò la spada<br>La Jusaticar sentiva un male atroce, ma era decisa a non arrendesi, liberò il suo potere lanciando ondate su ondate di energia, per quanto veloce, il suo avversario non poteva evitare un attacco a 360° gradi, capace di scaraventare lontano anche le pesanti casse attorno a loro.  
>Isabella vide le onde energetiche e sorrise. L'attacco fu bloccato dalla spara corta, lei percepì quella energia ricaricare la propria e con piacere la usò in attacchi non mortali al suo nemico. Adesso che poteva, voleva divertirsi con calma.<br>La justicar provava dolore intenso, aveva diversi tagli profondi su tutto il corpo dalla testa alle gambe, dovevano essere una quindicina. Aveva capito troppo tardi che era la sua stessa energia a ritornarle contro e ora sia per le ferite che per gli sforzi compiuti non era in grado di usare altri poteri, si sentiva stremata. In quel momento si pentì della sua superbia di non voler portare un arma, erano secoli che non ne usava una perché da secoli i suoi poteri e abilità erano stati sufficienti contro ogni nemico.  
>Urlò atrocemente quando il naso le venne tagliato di netto e ogni volta che una parte di lei veniva amputata, prima un orecchio poi l'altro, poi delle dita e cosi via. Il suo avversario, chiunque fosse, la stava tagliando a pezzi. Si avvicinava occultata amputando parti di lei con la lama e allontanandosi subito dopo senza fretta.<br>Le pareva quasi che traesse piacere da questo.  
>Alla fine una lama le penetrò il braccio sinistro attraversandolo e inchiodandolo al suo fianco, cadde in avanti pronta a morire.<br>Isabella si ergeva sopra di lei, per prudenza l'aveva trafitta con la spada corta , finché l'aveva in corpo eventuali poteri residui erano bloccati. Quindi si chinò in avanti per accettarsi che fosse ancora cosciente, se la preda non si accorgeva di quello che succedeva si perdeva meta del piacere, accertatasi che lo fosse le alzo leggermente e delicatamente il capo quindi le mise la spada lunga sotto il collo, con la lama che toccava la pelle e molto lentamente incominciò a incidere. Dalla sua posizione e da come teneva la testa dell'asari poteva vederne il volto e lo sguardo di terrore della preda che sentiva la lama penetrare lentamente e gli urli che emetteva. Quando vide delle lacrime solcarle le guance non pote resistere ad un momento di vero piacere, un ondata di calore in tutto il corpo.  
>Si sentiva soddisfatta, si tolse il casco e chinatasi in avanti leccò quelle lacrime miste a sangue e ringraziò l'asari.<br>Le lasciò la testa, afferro la spada lunga, una mano sull'elsa e l'altra sulla lama e tirò verso l'alto, poggiando il piede sul collo di lei. Pur non vedendolo poté sentire i suoni gutturali della sua vittima e il rumore della carne tagliata. Alla fine tutto tacque.  
>Isabella teneva la testa sollevata e l'ammirava. L'avrebbe portata a Spadino, era sempre contento quando le portava nuovi giocattoli.<br>Fece qualche passo per andarsene,sentì qualcosa di strano ma non di nuovo. Prese il casco e comunicò tramite il trasmettitore a lungo raggio che il bersaglio era eliminato. Quindi, si mise la mano tra le gambe e si sentì bagnata, non era la prima volta che le succedeva dopo una bella uccisione. Sapeva che anche Dasha dopo certi combattimenti sentiva il bisogno di fare sesso, forse era lo stesso per lei ma fare sesso non le era mai interessato e non lo aveva mai fatto, dubitava potesse essere meglio di uccidere. Improvvisamente si chiese come sarebbe stato fare sesso con Dasha.  
>Si ricompose, recuperò le sue cose, applicò del medi gel sulle ferite e si avviò alla navetta. Aveva diverse ore di viaggio prima di tornare a casa e una vaga idea su come passarle con le sue fantasie.<p> 


	2. Il Cecchino

Dasha sospirò, odiava lavorare su Palaven per via dell'alta temperatura, almeno per gli standard umani. Guardò ancora una volta nel mirino del suo fucil, in attesa che il bersaglio apparisse, ripassando mentalmente la situazione. Un suo uomo, dopo che lei aveva ucciso il capo precedente, l'aveva avvisata che un politico turian stava creando problemi nei traffici di armi. Per tale motivo al momento lei si trovava sdraiata a terra al quindicesimo piano di un edifico, davanti a lei ad una distanza di 800 metri in linea d'aria la vetrata dell'ufficio del turian. La missione era semplice, per questo era venuta da sola, portando solo il necessario e il fucile potenziato da Mores, uno Javelin con una capienza di 3 colpi e un sistema di puntamento che rendeva chiunque un tiratore scelto e chi lo era uno infallibile. L'unico difetto è che peso e potenza dell'arma erano tali da permetterne l'utilizzo solo a terra, in caso contrario la slogatura della spalla era certa.  
>Il bersaglio fece il suo ingresso, lo osservò dal mirino e poi distolse lo sguardo. Qualcosa non andava, era tutto troppo semplice. Il suo uomo l'aveva subito contattata, ma era qualcosa che poteva fare chiunque con una discreta mira e sapeva che non avevano fatto altri tentativi anche solo di intimidazione.<br>Non si chiama il capo in persona, se non si sono esaurite le alternative.  
>Dopo qualche minuto ripose il fucile nella custodia e il casco di puntamento, limitandosi ad indossare la normale tuta protettiva, per via del calore. Quindici minuti dopo stava camminando per una delle vie più affollate della città, in direzione di chi l'aveva contatta. Con l'esperienza aveva appreso che le doti richieste per un buon cecchino sono due, una buona mira e saper individuare ad intuito i nemici. Entrò in una piccola via laterale e svoltò ancora una volta fermandosi subito dopo, raccolse da terra un pezzo di metallo arrugginito e aspettò alcuni istanti. Colpito in volto,da dietro l'angolo, il turian cadde al suolo, Dasha gli fu sopra conficcandogli il pezzo di metallo nell'occhio e poi più in profondità. Una morte rapida e silenziosa.<br>Frugò il cadavere in cerca di documenti, per quello che ne sapeva poteva essere un tizio qualunque, trovando un tesserino dei servizi segreti. Lo mise in tasca e ritornò in strada.  
>Entrò nel magazzino di stoccaggio merci senza bisogno di presentarsi, il personale quasi tutto turian si scansava a vederla o cambiava strada. Sapevano chi era.<br>Ad una guardia disse di radunare tutti nella sala centrale  
>Quando vi arrivò erano presenti solo il contatto che l'aveva chiamata e un suo aiutante.<br>«Dasha, capo, è già qui...» si fermò di colpo, stringendosi la ferita al braccio e urlando dal dolore, dopo pochi secondi questo esplose. Per lo shock stramazzò al suolo  
>Difronte a lui, Dasha con la pistola in mano « Sono munizioni "pirahna worm", le uso quando ho fretta » gli buttò il tesserino davanti «Parla» e incominciò a passeggiare per la sala.<br>«Io...mi hanno contattato dicendomi che avevano bisogno che qualcuno eliminasse un certo politico troppo onesto per i loro gusti e sapevano che un nuovo capo aveva preso il posto nella mia attività. Volevano che fosse lui, cioè te, a farlo fuori personalmente ma non so perché. Ho avuto paura...mi spiace...non voglio morire»  
>Dasha estrasse un coltello da caccia, lo soppesò un attimo sulla mano e in quello dopo trapassò la gola del turian. Un mormorio in sala, Lei non aveva mai detto che la sua mira si limitasse alle sole armi da fuoco. Si avvicinò al cadavere decapitandolo.<br>Si rivolse quindi all'aiutante del suo ex collaboratore, rimasto immobile come una statua «Eri il secondo al comando?»  
>« Si, sono...»<br>«Non mi interessa il nome, ora sei tu al comando. Fai in modo che tutto funzioni o tornerò» sapeva che i turian non impallidivano, ma in quel momento non ne era sicura, gli mollò la testa del suo ex-capo tra le mani ancora grondante sangue, «Questa mettila in una teca sulla tua scrivania, ti servirà da monito e lavorerai meglio. La prossima volta che passo voglio vederla.»  
>«Si, signora.»<br>Dasha abbandonò la sala. Tutti la guardavano senza fiatare.  
>Il giorno dopo Dasha era nello stesso luogo e posizione di prima, nel suo mirino lo stesso bersaglio. Prese il factotum e aprì un contatto con lui<br>«Pronto?»  
>«Guardi nel suo computer, troverà un messaggio contenente informazioni su dei fondi neri ottenuti dai servizi segreti turian collaborando con delle bande criminali organizzate nel traffico d'armi. Volevano farla fuori usando me perché con la sua attività ha infastidito qualcuno e fare fuori me che ho eliminato e preso il posto dei loro soci , facendosi belli con l'eliminazione del suo assassino. Chi era direttamente coinvolto è morto, ho fatto pulizia a lei spetta occuparsi del resto.»<br>«Ma Lei chi è?»  
>«La persona a cui lei per nessun motivo deve attraversare la strada.» Dasha fece fuoco, ad una velocità folle il proiettile divorò le distanze, penetrando la spessa finestra rinforzata e piantandosi nel muro, sfiorando il volto del turian<br>«Non è stato un errore, ora se non vuole morire si pisci addosso.»  
>«Aspetti...cosa?»<br>«Scelga.»  
>Dal mirino Dasha pote osservare il formarsi di una macchia di bagnato a livello del bacino<br>«Si ricordi di questo momento nel caso decidesse di crearmi problemi futuri o decidessi di servirmi di lei e volesse rifiutare»  
>Interruppe la comunicazione. Adesso era soddisfatta, un problema era stato risolto, un onesto politico turian non le avrebbe dato problemi, si era intascata parte dei fondi neri, ma soprattutto poteva lasciare Palaven, odiava sudare.<p> 


	3. L'assassino e il soldato

L'uomo si svegliò lentamente, sentendo un forte dolore alla testa, vedendo inizialmente tutto scuro ma udendo chiamare il proprio nome. Ripresa coscienza, apri finalmente gli occhi vedendo inizialmente davanti a se una figura sfocata ma familiare, alla fine riconobbe la propria ragazza.  
>«Stai bene? Rispondimi amore...» chiese lei<br>Solo allora lui si rese conto della loro situazione, legati alle sedie e impossibilitati a muoversi. Quando era andato a trovarla lei era corsa fuori di casa gridandogli di scappare, lui si era voltato subito ma qualcuno da dietro l'aveva raggiunto colpendolo alla testa e facendogli perderei i sensi.  
>«Che diavolo è successo?» chiese lui<br>«Ci sono queste persone...un drell e una donna...vogliono qualcosa da te.»  
>«Di chi stai parlando?»<br>«La tua ragazza si sta riferendo a me e alla mia socia» disse una figura contro luce appoggiata ad una parete, dal profilo era chiaramente un drell.  
>Un suono attiro l'attenzione dell'uomo, proveniva alle sue spalle, girò la testa e vide una donna in armatura seduta al tavolo dietro di loro con una tazza in mano, non li degnava di uno sguardo. Si voltò nuovamente verso la prima figura.<br>«Chi siete? … E cosa volete da noi?»  
>«Dalla tua ragazza non vogliamo niente...La piccola organizzazione di cui fai parte è entrata in possesso di un articolo interessante che avete messo in vendita...il nostro capo ha fatto una generosa offerta e voi avete rifiutato...ora noi siamo qui per ritirarlo ma senza pagare... Ma ho bisogno di sapere che fine ha fatto il prodotto che i tuoi amici hanno fatto arrivare in città.»<br>«Non so di cosa stai parlando...hai sbagliato persona.»  
>«No.»<br>«Digli che non è vero o ci ucciderà!» gridò la ragazza piangendo  
>«Sarebbe inutile, non posso fare nulla per convincerlo.»<br>«E' proprio cosi, non ti lascerò andare fino a quando non mi avrai detto quello che voglio sapere.»  
>Il drell estrasse un coltello, guardando fisso l'uomo negli occhi «Scegli tu...preferisci farla breve o vuoi farmi divertire.»<br>L'uomo si limito a fissarlo di rimando in silenzio.  
>Erano passate alcune ore e aveva sul viso e torace macchie di sangue, di fronte a lui l'umano aveva diversi tagli su braccia e addome ed era ricoperto dal proprio sangue.<br>«La tua resistenza alla tortura rende onore alla tua specie, ma dimostra che ho ragione...un innocente, a questo punto avrebbe confessato qualsiasi cosa.» disse il drell  
>La ragazza era svenuta alla vista del primo sangue.<br>«Torturarmi è inutile...non parlerò, una volta era un N5...puoi solo uccidermi. Sono pronto.»  
>«E lei?» chiese il drell, si era messo di fianco alla ragazza puntandole una pistola alla testa.<br>«No! E' innocente»  
>«Innocente come le vittime civile causate nell'azione in cui vi siete procurati quello che vogliamo»<br>In quel momento la ragazza riprese i sensi, incominciando a urlare e pregando il suo aggressore di risparmiarla.  
>«Meglio che ti sbrighi a parlare.»<br>«Lasciala stare! Lei non centra nulla con quello che stai cercando.»  
>Un forte rumore e il cervello della donna esplose.<br>«CHE TU POSSA BRUCIARE ALL'INFERNO, DANNATO BASTARDO!» gridò l'uomo  
>Il drell si fece avanti afferrando per il collo della maglia l'uomo<br>«DIMMELO DANNAZIONE!»  
>Intorno al suo pungo una luce azzurrina.<br>Colpi violentemente l'uomo al volto «DIMMELO!» gridò.  
>Nonostante fosse legato alla sedia cadde a terra per la violenza del colpo e si udi distintamente un CRACK, provenire dalla sedia.<br>L'uomo fece forza con le braccia e riuscì a staccare uno dei supporti della sedia a cui era legato. Si alzo rapidamente in piedi colpendo al volto il drell usando il pezzo di sedia come un randello, segui una breve lotta corpo a corpo al termine della quale l'uomo era nuovamente a terra. Il drell troneggiava su di lui.  
>Incominciò a colpire violentemente con la suola delle scarpe il volto dell'uomo, andò avanti alcuni minuti fermandosi solo quando gli sembro che stesse per dire qualcosa.<br>«Sta..stabilimenti..Eeatbruck. Ci saranno tutti i nostri uomini...se cercherete di recuperarlo vi uccideranno...Ma questo non vi fermerà vero?»  
>«No...morire è semplice, vivere è molto più spaventoso.»<br>«E adesso?»  
>«Ecco la tua ricompensa.»<br>Il coltello brillo un istante prima di dipingere una striscia di sangue sulla parete vicina. Sulla gola dell'uomo un taglio netto.  
>La donna al tavolo sbadiglio sonoramente, era evidente che si era annoiata per tutto quel tempo. «Ehi... super killer, c'è ne hai messo di tempo. Andiamo? Mi sono stufata di aspettarti, se ci sbrighiamo possiamo concludere la faccenda prima della fine della giornata.»<br>La donna si alzo, si stiracchio e si avvio all'uscita, il drell si prese un attimo per pulire l'arma e la segui.  
>Era sera e il sole stava tramontando.<br>Dalla sommità di una collina la donna osservava quelli che una volta erano gli stabilimenti Eatbrucker. Situati alla periferia della città e abbandonati da anni, una volta erano una fabbrica alimentare. Adesso era il centro di comando di una banda di mercenari che avevano fatto un colpo troppo grande per loro.  
>"Entrare in quella roccaforte non sarà semplice..." penso<br>« Se vuoi pagare pegno, sono pronto a dari una mano.» disse il drell accanto a lei  
>«Per una trentina di pazzoidi che giocano ai soldatini? Non mi ritiro dalla nostra scommessa per cosi poco.»<br>La donna si diresse verso il mezzo blindato che li aveva portati fino a li. Normalmente il posto sarebbe stato difficile da assaltare, ma negli N7 aveva imparato a pensare fuori dagli schemi.  
>Un blindando paragonabile ad un vecchio Hammer, fece irruzione nella recinzione sfondandola, subito accolto da numerose raffiche di fucile, fermandosi davanti all'ingresso della fabbrica. Un uomo di avvicino per controllare, ma il mezzo era senza guidatore.<br>Una violenta esplosione colpi tutti i presenti lasciandoli a terra e sfondando l'entrata dell'edificio.  
>WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ<br>Fu il suono che si udi subito dopo l'esplosione  
>Passando trionfalmente in mezzo a quel caos un soldato si faceva largo tra i nemici armato con una mitragliatrice pesante Gatling a otto canne, dotato di una potenza di fuoco insuperabile ,capace di sparare diverse centinaia di colpi in un munito e con un potere di penetrazione superiore a quello di un fucile Javelin, rendendo qualsiasi riparo inutile. Aveva solo un difetto, l'unico caricatore si svuotava in pochi minuti e sostituirlo non era fattibile.<br>Come previsto dopo tre minuti l'arma fini i colpi, la getto a terra passando al più classico fucile d'assolto M-37 Falcon  
>– Bene, direi che ho concluso con il lavoro grossolano...Ora passiamo alle rifiniture-pensò<br>Il drell nascosto da delle piante e disteso al suolo osservava la scena, poteva capire dai rumori e dai lampi degli spari, anche grazie ad una vista migliore di quella umana, che la sua socia era all'opera. Dopo qualche minuto gli spari cessarono e udi una voce nel comunicatore  
>« Sono Naomi, ho concluso. Il nuovo giocattolino che Dasha ci ha chiesto è qui davanti a me.»<br>«Arrivo subito.»  
>Entrambi ora stavano ammirando quello che erano stati chiamati a recuperare.<br>«Non capisco. Mi sembra solo un normale mech, cos'ha di speciale?»  
>« Tenus, questo è il motivo per cui non dovresti saltare le riunioni che Dasha stabilisce...Questo mech è stato ideato dalla collaborazione di tre delle maggiori fabbriche d'armi dalle galassia, ma il Consiglio l'ha ritenuto troppo potente e pericoloso, cosi il progetto è andato in fumo e questo prototipo era destinato alla demolizioni. Ma quando questi dilettanti hanno assaltato il carico di armi destinato allo fonderia, oltre a vecchi modelli superati hanno trovato questa meraviglia.»<br>«Che hanno deciso di mettere in vendita, ma rifiutarono l'offerta di Dasha e allora...eccoci qui. Giusto?»  
>« Giusto.» passo quindi al comunicatore «Dasha mi senti? Abbiamo la merce venite a prenderci...Ricevuto, tra pochi minuti l'Atlantic Codex sarà qui.»<br>«Bene. E per la nostra scommessa? E' un pareggio.»  
>«Direi di no. Quello che avesse lavorato meglio nel fare la propria parte avrebbe vinto una cena offerta dall'altro e a me non sembra di essermi fatta colpire in volto da qualcuno.»<br>«Mmmhh...d'accordo. Ti va una cena casalinga nelle mie stanze?»  
>«Ah no! Non ho ucciso trenta persone da sola per cosi poco. Hanno aperto un nuovo ristorante di lusso sulla Cittadella e voglio provarlo.»<br>Detto questo si allontanò canticchiando in attesa della nave, mentre il drell la seguiva chiedendo pietà per il suo creditometro.


	4. Gegno e Passione

Nel hangar dell'Altantic Codex, Mores stava lavorando con passione sul progetto che aveva proposto a Dasha, per eliminare un tizio rinchiuso in una fortezza. Non era stato però contento del fatto di dover lavorare con Sunt, quel cinico Volus lo irritava, agiva freddamente secondo rigidi calcoli. Gli riconosceva le sue capacità nel campo dell'informatica, ma era senza quella passione che in lui aveva ispirato alcune delle sue opera maggiori e che distingueva i geni dagli altri a suo giudizio.

Sunt era irritato all'idea di dover lavorare con Mores, il Krogan era caotico, rumoroso e barbarico. Quando si lavorava nel campo della finanza, come un tempo anche lui aveva fatto come molti suoi simili o si hackerava i sistemi per eliminare qualcuno bisogna agire freddamente, era tutta una questione di calcoli e la passione di Mores nel costruire cose che "facevano tremare il suolo", come il krogan amava dire, non era di nessuna utilità ma serviva solo a offuscare la mente. Quando si creavano IV bisognava essere calcolatori come le stesse macchine.

Come se avessero percepito i pensieri l'uno dell'altro, si voltarono guardandosi a vicenda. Non avevano ancora deciso se era meglio ignorare l'altro o cercare di ucciderlo.

Le Lucen Tower ,nel Presidium della Cittadella, erano un agglomerato di appartamenti lussuosi di recente costruzione. Dotate di tutti i comfort era possibile vivere al loro interno senza il bisogno di andare all'esterno per trovare quello che si voleva, ovviamente la sicurezza era assoluta o almeno cosi si presentava.  
>Il citofono suono e si udii la voce di un addetto alla sicurezza chiedere « Nome e motivo della visita, vi informo che siete ripresi da diverse telecamere.»<br>La persona che aveva suonato era un fattorino Drell  
>«Ho una consegna per il signor Arrow,»<br>«Il signor Arrow non è al momento presente, dovrete ripassare.»  
>«Cosa? Pensi che mi paghino per il tempo perso...se il signore vuole questo pacco dovrà riordinarlo, i prodotti non ritirati vengono rimandanti al mittente,»<br>Dalla sicurezza nessuna risposta  
>«Sentite...a me non interessa che lo ritiri di persona il destinatario, potete anche tenerlo voi finché non arriva...non penso che vi farà i complimenti se lo costringete ad ordinare due volte lo stesso "costoso" prodotto...perché visto chi abita qui è sicuramente qualcosa di valore.»<br>Sotto il citofono si apri uno sportello «Infila il pacco li se ci passa, altrimenti niente da fare.»  
>Il pacco passo senza problemi e lo sportello si chiuse appena gli addetti alla sicurezza lo ricevettero.<br>Il fattorino ringraziò e se ne andò. «Sono Tenus , il pacco è dentro.» disse al comunicatore  
>L'agente mise il pacco in un montacarichi non prima di aver controllato le scansioni, conteneva un qualche dispositivo elettronico ma niente di strano, quindi lo mandò dritto fino all'appartamento del Signor Arrow.<br>Come richiesto dal cliente la sicurezza negava sempre la sua presenza all'interno della torre, come ogni pacco non doveva essere accettato per nessun motivo non prima di averlo contattato e scansionato il contenuto.  
>Quello che l'agente non sapeva e che la sicurezza assoluta non esiste e che un geniale hacker volus non aveva avuto problemi a dirottare la chiamata e ad usare un IV che imitasse modo di parlare e risposte di Arrow. Ora toccava al Krogan.<p>

Arrow stava ascoltando della musica, mentre sdraiato sul divano ammirava il panorama dalle olofinestre. Le Lucen Tower non erano dotate di finestre e per ovviare al problema erano stati inseriti dei proiettori che ricreavano sui muri lo stesso panorama ed effetto di avere una vetrata, ottenendo in più la sicurezza che garantiva una parete di acciaio da ogni minaccia esterna.  
>Fu in quel momento che udi il cicalino del montacarichi che ne annunciava l'arrivo.<br>Si alzo dal divano avvicinandosi con circospezione all'origine del suono, quando fu a qualche metro di distanza la porta del montacarichi esplose e ne cadde una sfera delle dimensioni di un pallone, le parti laterali scattarono verso l'esterno mentre da in cima si alzava quella che sembrava una torretta.  
>Arrow non perse tempo a chiedersi cos'era, corse via per cercare di prendere l'arma che aveva dimenticato sul divano e per chiamare la sicurezza. Giusto in tempo per evitare una seria di colpi provenienti dalla torretta, mentre lo strano aggressore scattava al suo inseguimento in avanti usando le parti laterali come ruote.<p>

Mores si stava divertendo, il suo obiettivo si stava rilevando un tipo combattivo e non rischiavano di essere disturbati da estranei essendo l'appartamento insonorizzato e le comunicazioni tagliate. Dalla sua postazione, in un alloggio sulla Cittadella negli agglomerati Zakera, aveva una visuale in prima persona sullo schermo di quello che "Big Varren", cosi aveva chiamato la sua opera, gli mostrava grazie alle telecamere installate, mentre freneticamente usava i comandi dell'omni-pad che facevano muovere il robottino.

Arrow era ferito ma ancora vivo dietro a quello che un tempo era stato il suo mobile bar, non aveva ancora capito cosa fosse quella diavoleria ma aveva un idea dei suoi limiti. Prese una bottiglia di liquore e sfrutto un momento di pausa, tra un colpo e l'altro, per tirargliela addosso e sparando un colpo con la sua arma. Subito il piccolo robot fu avvolto da della fiamme. Facendo affidamento su questo e sulla fortuna usci dal suo riparo, gettandosi di lato e raggiungendo la libreria, mentre suonava l'allarme antincendio e scattavano gli idranti d'emergenza.

L'ultima cosa che Mores poté vedere tramite "Big Varren" fu qualcosa di scuro che gli cadeva addosso.

Arrow era ferito, bagnato, stanco ma vivo. Poteva sentire il piccolo robot agitarsi, ma di qualunque motore fosse dotato non era abbastanza potente da permettergli di muoversi con un peso come quello della libreria che gli era crollata sopra.

Mores era seccato, non era possibile che una sua invenzione fosse stata battuta, ma i suoi pensieri furono altri quando nel trasmettitore lunga distanza udi la voce di Dasha. Aveva infatti organizzato un ponte che permetteva di trasmettere le immagini con un lieve ritardo, lo stesso non era stato possibile fare con i comandi.  
>«Mores...se io sono seccata... lo è anche Isabella e lei si sfoga in un unico modo.»<br>Mores si voltò sentendosi osservato e vide il volus che lo guardava, anche lui stava ascoltando la conversazione, non poteva dirlo con sicurezza per via della tuta ambientale che il piccoletto portava, ma era sicuro che stesse sorridendo.  
>«N-No...D-Dasha...non è ancora finita»<br>Tornò ai comandi e premette il pulsante.

Arrow stava zoppicando verso la porta quando senti il proprio corpo venire sollevato in aria, un calore enorme bruciargli la pelle, apri la bocca per urlare ma non vi riusci, l'aria calda gli entrò in corpo bruciandogli gola e polmoni, attorno a lui solo fiamme. L'ultima sensazione che ebbe fu quella di uno strattone e il suo corpo che veniva tirato verso il centro delle fiamme.

«Tutto fatto Dasha..."Big Varren" era equipaggiato con una bomba a vuoto, disperde nell'aria idrocarburi i quali, opportunamente innescati, bruciano rapidamente in modo da consumare l'ossigeno presente nell'atmosfera, creando così una depressione che genera una forte corrente. Il bersaglio è sicuramente morto.»

«Bene...Tenus recupera Mores e Sunt e lasciate la Cittadella, assicurati di non lasciar tracce»  
>«Ricevuto Dasha»<p>

Quella sera, la prima notizia sui telegiornali locali fu quella riguardante una misteriosa esplosione che aveva distrutto un appartamento nel complesso delle Lucen Tower e ucciso il suo proprietario, un affarista di dubbia provenienza.


	5. il Pilota

NOTA DELL'AUTORE: NELLA DESCRIZIONE INIZIALE, HO SCRITTO CHE SONO TUTTI RACCONTI NON LEGATI FRA LORO. IN QUESTO CASO SONO VENUTO MENO A QUESTA REGOLA E CI SARANNO ALCUNI RIFERIMENTI AI RACCONTI PRECEDENTI.

Il batarian entrò nella plancia della nave, ne aveva appena visitata i luoghi principali, accomodandosi sulla sedia del capitano e stendendo comodamente le gambe, a sorreggerle le schiene di Dasha e Isabella ammanettate con i polsi alle caviglie.  
>« Una gran bella nave, penso che la terrò ma cambierò nome, Atlantic Codex non è un nome per una nave batarian. D'altronde è il comandate a scegliere il nome, vero Dasha? »<br>Non ricevette risposta, scoppiando in una risata.  
>Ammanettati e sorvegliati a vista in plancia il resto degli uomini di Dasha: Tertius, Naomi, Tenus, Mores e Sunt. A loro venne risparmiata la posizione imposta alle due donne, posa ideata per umiliarle, per una più convenzionale.<br>Solo il pilota della nave, Multan Neque, era stato lasciato libero, l'unico al momento in grado di pilotare la nave e incentivato a farlo in cambio della propria vita.  
>Multan sapeva che il lavoro che faceva era pericoloso, essendo illegale poteva essere solo cosi, ma era la prima volta che si trovava in una situazione in cui era la sua persona a essere in diretto pericolo e non la nave che pilotava. Al momento stava riflettendo sugli ultimi eventi.<br>Dasha due giorni prima aveva annunciato che sarebbero partiti per l'ammasso Far Rim, destinazione Haestrom. Lui non aveva chiesto le motivazioni, d'altronde era solo l'autista e non era sicuro che sapere il come e perché degli affari di Dasha fosse una buona cosa, ma le informazioni che gli erano state fornite erano accurate e dettagliate come sempre.  
>Dasha e Tertius lasciavano il meno possibile al caso e Sunt aveva ideato programmi che ricercavano su extranet qualsiasi notizia o domanda su di loro, come qualsiasi altra informazione fosse richiesta.<br>Avevano appena superato il portale entrando nel sistema Dholen, famoso per l'instabilità del proprio sole che rendeva pericoloso viverci, quando un colpo li colse totalmente alla sprovvista colpendo i motori in un punto delicato -"Un dannatissimo colpo fortunato...se avessimo eseguito la manutenzione come si doveva il danno sarebbe stato assorbito senza problemi "- pensò.  
>Altri colpi erano seguiti al primo, chiunque fossero non volevano dare alla loro preda l'occasione di riprendersi. Ai colpi seguì un messaggio audio « Dasha sono Tam Arvis, uno dei tanti che tu hai tagliato fuori dagli affari...arrenditi e forse potrai vivere.»<br>La porta della cabina si apri e la diretta interessata fece il suo ingresso « Qual'è la situazione?»  
>« Non ci sono danni seri, ma siamo senza energia e le barriere cinetiche sono in piedi solo grazie a quella d'emergenza, il prossimo colpo ci farà un buco nello scafo. I colpi provenivano da direzioni diverse, c'è sicuramente più di una nave la fuori, ma i sistemi non rilevano niente tranne queste maledette radiazioni che hanno saturato il sistema.»<br>« Allora bisogna giocarcela.» apri un canale di comunicazione « Tam...vieni a prendermi.»  
>« Cagna umana, per l'umiliazione... » Dasha chiuse il canale e passo all'interfono della nave<br>« A tutti, preparatevi ad essere abbordati. Andiamo ad accoglierli Isabella» Il phantom le apparve acconto con le spade sguainate.  
>Multan immaginava che quell'umana pazza non poteva essere distante da Dasha in quel momento ma aveva evitato di chiedere, attirare l'attenzione di Isabella era pericoloso.<br>Dasha aveva indovinato nel dire che volevano abbordare la nave invece di distruggerla, quello che nessuno aveva previsto erano le armi con cui avevano attaccato.  
>Inizialmente l'assalto avvenne con armi convenzionali e parevano farcela, gli assalitori erano umani, batarian e Krogan e stavano subendo non poche perdite nell'abbordaggio, lo spazio era limitato rispetto al loro numero e le persone che fronteggiavano erano le migliori nel loro campo e in più avevano Isabella che appariva dal nulla gettandosi nella mischia seminando il caos sparendo subito dopo. Ma non erano giunti impreparati, tirarono fuori una specie di lanciamissili, imbracciato da soli Krogan, dotato di munizioni elettriche. Le armi elettriche erano altamente sconsigliate a bordo delle navi per via della facilità e imprevedibilità con cui la corrente si diffondeva essendo l'intera struttura di metallo, non era infatti raro che il colpo elettrico colpita una superficie di metallo si propagasse colpendo oltre ai nemici chiunque fosse nel suo raggio d'azione e facendo saltare i circuiti della nave, questo era stato il risultato quando si erano prodotti prototipi di queste armi di tipo mediopesante. Da allora, di questo tipo di armi, in commercio si trovavano solo pistole per l'autodifesa e un manganello col la carica sufficiente a far perdere i sensi a un individuo.  
>Le munizioni non esplodevano, ma per tutto il loro tragitto scaricavano al loro passaggio potenti scariche elettriche che rendevano impossibile trovare una copertura adeguata in uno spazio circoscritto come in una nave. Gli scudi andavano in sovraccarico all'istante e il bersaglio perdeva i sensi, riportando spesso segni di bruciature. La prima a cadere per via di quest'arma fu Isabella, le sue spade erano un parafulmine perfetto, poi uno alla volta gli altri, l'ultimo a cadere fu Mores, d'altronde c'era un motivo se erano solo i Krogan ad usare quei lanciamissili, anche con le dovute protezioni era impossibile non essere colpiti da quelle scariche una volta lanciato il missile e i Krogan con il loro sistema nervoso ridondate erano quelli che ne risentivano di meno.<br>Quando gli assalitori fecero il loro ingresso in cabina, lui si era disteso al suolo con le mani dietro la testa, era un pilota, lo era sempre stato, se soldati di professioni non c'è la facevano di certo non toccava a lui di respingere il nemico.  
>Venne perquisito, fatto alzare e condotto in plancia sotto stretta sorveglianza, li poté vedere che i suoi compagni vivi ma ammanettati e si chiese cosa sarebbe successo a tutti loro.<br>« Ma guarda, guarda...il pilota è un batarian » chi aveva parlato lo era a sua volta « Sono Tam Arvis il nuovo capitano di questa nave e colui che decidere se vivrai o morirai...pare che tutti i terminali della nave siano bloccati ad eccezione di quelli della cabina di pilotaggio, mi sai dire perché?»  
>Cercò di rimanere concentrato sul suo interlocutore, ma uno dei suoi occhi cadde su Dasha. Il pugno lo raggiunse allo stomaco e si piego in avanti per il dolore<br>« Sono io che comando! Non questa puttana dalla pelle rosa, allora?»  
>« Dasha ha inserito un codice di protezione per evitare intrusioni, il mio codice di pilota sblocca solo quelli della cabina e i comandi inerenti alla guida e navigazione della nave. Un lettore di impronte fa si che accetti solo i comandi inseriti con le mie mani o di altri dell'equipaggio, l'unica che può modificare questi parametri è Dasha»<br>Un cenno della testa e qualcuno andò a controllare che le parole del pilota fossero vere, una volta ricevuta conferma Tam si girò di scatto colpendo con un violento mal rovescio Dasha in faccia, che ammanettata in posizione precaria cadde a terra. La sua guancia fu schiacciata dallo stivale di Tam che lo mosse come se stesse schiacciando un insetto.  
>« Lo sapevo che era opera tua...sai da quando sono a bordo non sono riuscito a farla parlare, fa l'offesa» Gli tolse lo stivale dalla faccia e la colpì violentemente allo stomaco con un calcio. « Rimettetela com'era» disse ai suoi uomini presenti.<br>« Ecco cosa succederà ora... questa nave non può muoversi per via dei danni al motore...quindi le mie la agganceranno e tutti quanti andremmo alla base operativa di Dasha, non appena tu ci avrai dato le coordinate...non ho perso tempo a chiederlo ai tuoi ex-colleghi, gente cosi non parla mai...ma tu...tu sei solo il pilota, non sei coinvolto come loro, per questo...essendo generoso...ti offro non solo la possibilità di salvarti la vita, ma anche di entrare a far parte della mia organizzazione. Dasha ha creato la sua decapitando quelle criminali esistenti e schiacciando quelle più piccole o chi si opponeva, questo è poi quello che lega tutti i presenti. Troppo piccoli perché lei si preoccupasse di noi, sotto la mia guida abbiamo scoperto di avere le risorse per sfidare il nostro comune nemico, non appena avrò messo le mani sulla sua organizzazione e contatti la sua testa ornerà la mia cabina»  
>Multan inghiotti a vuoto e parlo « Accetto...voglio vivere, accetto.»<br>« Bene, sapevo che tra batarian ci saremo accordati»  
>« Se mi è permesso...suggerisco di non uccidere nessuno fino alla base, sono presenti diversi sistemi di sicurezza e io non possiedo i codici.»<br>« Certo...ora è meglio che vai in cabina e trasmetti le coordinate e un paio dei miei uomini ti terranno compagnia» Diede un ultima occhiata a Dasha prima di voltarsi.  
>Ora lui si trovava li, aveva dato le coordinate e la nave andava al massimo che quella situazione consentiva, dalla sua postazione poteva vedere i cavi magnetici che legavano la nave alle altre, ben presto uscirono dall'ammasso. I soldati, i più grandi chiacchieroni della galassia, che lo controllavano si misero a parlare dello loro impresa e risposero anche ad alcune delle sue domande, prima che uno gli intimasse di tacere e di preoccuparsi solo della guida, venendo cosi a sapere molto di quello accaduto durante l'assalto e riuscendo a fare una buona di ricostruzione degli eventi con quello che già sapeva, pareva li avessero individuati subito grazie ad alcune informazioni inerenti tracce d'energia lasciate dall'Atlantic Codex, mentre loro si erano nascosti usando radiazioni che emulavano quelle naturali del sole.<br>Ma non riusciva a concentrarsi, continuava a pensare allo sguardo di Dasha, non era quello di una persona sconfitta e nonostante la situazione continuava a temere di più il vecchio datore di lavoro che il nuovo. Si fermò a riflettere sulla sua situazione, volendo godeva ancora di un paio di vantaggi, premette con il ginocchio sinistro, per evitare di farsi vedere, contro la parete laterale della sua postazione, aprendo un piccolo vano e alla prima occasione prese e nascose il contenuto nei pantaloni, pregando le colonne della forza che un nascondiglio tanto stupido non venisse scoperto, attivò quindi un circuito che gli permise di accedere al sistema di monitoraggio interno della nave, sistema ideato per permettere al pilota di vedere cosa accadeva nella nave se la cabina veniva sigillata, e guardare cosa accadeva in plancia. Aveva pensato di usarlo quando il nemico era salito a bordo, ma con la nave immobile era una difesa inutile  
>Tam, seduto alla sedia del capitano guadava con piacere le schiene di quelle due umane piegate sotto i suoi stivali. Stava studiando il da farsi, visto le diverse ore che sarebbero occorse per arrivare a destinazione, quando uno dei suoi entro tenendo qualcosa in mano « Ehi capo...guarda cosa abbiamo trovato» e gli lancio l'oggetto in questione, avvolto da una custodia in tessuto.<br>Tam prese l'oggetto al volo e scopri il contenuto, lanciando un fischio d'ammirazione.  
>« Scommetto che indovino a chi appartiene e Dasha...ah, giusto dalla vostra posizione non potete vedere di cosa sto parlando.» Tolse bruscamente i piedi dalle loro spalle, entrambe sentirono un violento bruciare sulle spalle, mettendosi tra loro mostrando bene l'oggetto « Per me appartiene al tuo varren da guardia, la tua cara Isabella.»<br>In mano teneva la katana che tempo fa Dasha aveva regalato ad Isabella quando erano fuggite dalla torre del consiglio.  
>Entrambe non diedero reazione<br>« Come...niente, beh forse mi sbaglio...ma di sicuro la tua amica è un esperta di lame.» si voltò e prese qualcosa da acconto la sedia « Queste sono sicuramente sue» ora mostrava oltre alla katana anche le due spade prese da Isabella mentre era svenuta  
>« Senza queste il tuo varren non ha denti...che ne pensi di questa spade Karseh?» chiese rivolgendosi al Krogan, suo vice, con lui in plancia.<br>« Spade? Quella cose le usano i nostri cuccioli per levarsi il cibo dai denti...una lama Krogan, quella è una cosa per adulti.»  
>Tam si voltò verso Isabella « Già...e a me non serve che questo varren abbia denti con cui mordere.» si alzo porgendo le spade a Karseh.<br>« Spezzale...una alla volta, davanti a lei, voglio che veda...si dice che sia innamorata delle sue spade, vediamo se è vero.»  
>Tam torno da Isabella, la afferrò per la bionda coda di cavallo strattonandola violentemente costringendola ad alzare la testa e a guardare « Guarda bene o la prossima cosa che si spezzerà sarà un braccio di Dasha.» e rivolgendosi al krogan« Bene Karseh, incomincia con la più corta.»<br>Il krogan prese la spada, mise la lama sotto l'enorme piede, afferrò l'elsa e con un unico strattone spezzo di netto la lama.  
>Tam poté sentire agitarsi la sua vittima a quella vista e udire un lieve lamento.<br>Isabella senti un nodo in gola alla spada che si spezzava.  
>Il Krogan prese un altra spada, questa di lunghezza maggiore ma invece di fare come aveva fatto in precedenza la mise a terra e vi salto sopra.<br>Questa volta Isabella non riuscì a trattenersi, dimentica della sua posizione fece per farsi avanti ma le manette e un violento strattone all'indietro la fermarono facendola cadere a terra.  
>La spada si ruppe in più parti.<br>« Il varren ha dimenticato la sua posizione, ha dimenticato chi è il padrone...» gli urlò contro Tam  
>A quelle parole segui un coro di risa da parte gli uomini presenti.<br>Ebbe però un attimo si smarrimento quando fisso gli occhi azzurri di Isabella, non davano segni di paura, erano occhi che fissavano una preda, quelli di un predatore.  
>Attorno a lei si forma una lieve luce azzurrina<br>Tam schiacciò con forza il volto di Isabella sotto lo stivale, con furia perché per un attimo aveva avuto paura nonostante la situazione. Respirava con foga, alla fine fece una risatina e disse. « Inutile che provi ad usare i tuoi poteri biotici, ti abbiamo iniettato, mentre eri svenuta, un nuovo composto a base di Nium, un minerale che genera campi magnetici che interferiscono con la manipolazione dell'energia oscura ed è anche tossico...ma non temere morirai prima per altri motivi.»  
>Alla fine tolse il piede della faccia ed ebbe il piacere di vedere un attimo d'incertezza in quello sguardo. La prima volta che aveva incontrato Dasha e Isabella, fu il giorno che attaccarono e fecero a pezzi la sua organizzazione, ma più di ogni cosa ricordava quel phantom che sembrava uscire dalle ombre per fare a pezzi i suoi uomini, alla fine sopraffatto dalla paura era scappato e questo l'aveva salvato, ora si sarebbe vendicato di quell'umiliazione.<br>« Cattivo Varren, hai bisogno di una lezione come si deve.»  
>« Karseh, dammi l'ultima spada. Provvederò personalmente»<br>Isabella non sapeva più cosa fare, sentiva la disperazione crescerle in corpo, l'ultima spada era per lei l'oggetto più prezioso che avesse, un regalo di Dasha, l'unico che avesse mai ricevuto in vita sua, l'unica prova che forse lei aveva valore per qualcuno.  
>Tam estrasse un proiettile da una tasca.<br>« Una munizione criogena...» annunciò ai presenti, ci lavorò qualche istante e alla fine apri il bossolo e velocemente ne versò il contenuto sulla lama, nel giro di qualche istante l'intera spada fu ricoperta da uno stato di ghiaccio. Alzò la spada sopra la sua testa, mettendola in bella vista e un secondo dopo colpì violentemente il suolo, la spada si frantumo in una miriade di pezzi.  
>I suoi uomini applaudirono allo spettacolo improvvisato, ma all'improvviso fece segno di far silenzio e allora udi nuovamente un rumore sommesso. Si avvicino ad Isabella e sorrise.<br>Da terra dove si trovava l'afferro nuovamente per i capelli per farla alzare, Isabella non riusci a trattenere un urlo quando lo fece, tirandola nuovamente all'indietro ma questa volta non perché guardasse, ma per essere guardata.  
>Fece cenno ai suoi uomini di avvicinarsi.<br>Isabella per quanto ci avesse provato non era riuscita a trattenersi, stava singhiozzando, aveva gli occhi lucidi e arrossati mentre le prime lacrime le rigavano le guance  
>« Pare fosse veramente innamorata delle sue spade» un altro coro di risate segui quelle parole.<br>Dasha aveva assistito a tutta la scena in silenzio, non cera niente che poteva fare e lo sapeva bene, ma dovette ammettere tra se che vedere Isabella in lacrime l'aveva colpita nell'animo. Nel suo mondo innocenti e perdono non esistevano, ma c'erano lo stesso delle regole da non oltrepassare, per la prima volta, per quello che le permetteva la memoria, iniziò a pregare, non una preghiera vera e propria e ma una richiesta diretta a qualsiasi cosa ci fosse la fuori. Pregò di avere l'occasione di ucciderli tutti, indipendentemente da cosa avrebbe richiesto.  
>« Capo, visto che è cosi triste di aver perso le sue lame...facciamole provare le nostre» disse uno degli uomini di Tam, un umano e mise la mano sul cavallo dell'armatura.<br>Tam ci penso un attimo, in fondo appartenevano alla stessa specie e poteva darsi che la trovassero attraente, tranne che dalle asari non era stato attratto da altre aliene. Ma le umane avevano almeno esteriormente un fisico simile alle femmine della sua specie e se fosse stata una femmina batarian avrebbe avuto un fisico irresistibile, sopratutto il seno che appariva ben formato.  
>« Perché no?...anzi, mi chiedo se provi qualcosa.»<br>Le lasciò andare la testa, mentre con la sinistra la teneva dritta, gli infilò la mano libera sotto i vestiti fino a raggiungere il seno e glielo torse violentemente.  
>Isabella lanciò un urlo di dolore<br>« MALEDETTI BASTARDI, VOLETE UNA DONNA...PRENDETE ME, SEMPRE SE SAPETE COSA FARCI...PENSO DI AVERE PIU' CAZZO E PALLE IO DI TUTTI VOI ASSIEME» urlo Dasha, sapeva che era stupido ciò che faceva ma non poteva sopportare oltre.  
>Tam lasciò andare Isabella che riusci ad evitare di cadere mentre continuava a singhiozzare.<br>La ginocchiata colpi Dasha dritta sulle gengive, poteva sentire il gusto del sangue in bocca, probabilmente aveva un labbro spaccato.  
>« ASPETTA...dalla a me...ho sempre desiderato rifarmi cosi su questa STRONZA!»<br>Fino a quando non gli aveva parlato Tam non si era accorto dell'arrivo di Multan, il pilota si era alzato dalla sua postazione appena aveva visto, tramite la telecamera esterna, la situazione. I suoi guardiani aveva solo avuto ordine di controllarlo non di trattenerlo.  
>Tam lo fisso un attimo e sorrise « Dunque sei uno di quelli a cui piacciano le aliene» disse continuando a sorridere in modo beffardo « Per quale motivo dovrei accontentarti?»<br>« Ancora non ti fidi di me, ma se faccio...sta cosa...potrò continuare a vivere solo se lei muore. Sai che non mi risparmierebbe mai.»  
>Tam ci riflette un attimo « Va bene, tu e un paio che ne abbiano voglia vi divertire con lei , tu andrai per primo e se non fari il tuo dovere loro ti uccideranno..ti piace la mia offerta?»<br>« Si, anche se non mi piace l'idea di farlo mentre altri mi guardano»  
>« Tranquillo se lo farai, ti prometto fin d'ora altre occasioni più intime prima di eliminarla...anzi...prendetevi anche questo "varren senza denti" e quell'altra umana » indicò con il braccio Naomi « Se gli umani che lavorano per me o altri si vogliono divertire con loro mi sta bene, ma ricordate che per adesso le voglio vive. Il morale dei sottoposti è importante e un buon capo sa averne cura.»<br>« Dovresti almeno togliere queste manette a Isabella e Dasha, altrimenti sarà faticoso trasportarle a peso.»  
>Prese un comando e le manette dei polsi di Isabella e Dasha si staccarono dalle loro caviglie legandosi tra loro, ottennero almeno il sollievo di essere libere da quella scomoda posizione. Dasha e Naomi si misero in piedi da sole e afferrate per evitare sorprese, Isabella venne tirata su di peso.<br>« Un momento...dammi una piccola dimostrazione che vuoi veramente "montarla", solo per essere sicuri.» chiese Tam  
>Multan, sapeva che non poteva tirarsi indietro, si avvicino a Dasha che lo guardava dritto negli occhi, quello sguardo che più volte non aveva mai osato sfidare. Ma questa volta non aveva scelta.<br>Mise la mano altezza dei pantaloni di lei e gliela infilo dentro, la fece correre in basso fino a quando non senti un altro strato di tessuto, gliela mando sotto, incominciò a sentire della peluria e alla fine avverti con il tatto una lieve umidità e un pulsare, sperò che quei olofilm per adulti che aveva visto con umane fossero veri, piego due dita verso l'interno in direzione del pulsare.  
>Dasha ebbe un sussulto, i suoi occhi si spalancarono e il respiro accelerò lievemente.<br>« COME TI PERMETTI...DANNATO TRADITORE...NON E' DIVERTENTE, UCCIDIMI E FALLA FINITA!»  
>« Bene mi hai proprio convinto...tu e un primo gruppo trovatevi un posto adeguato...dopo mi dovrai raccontare, non l'ho mai fatto con un umana, se sarà piacevole potrei decidere di mandarle in paradiso prima di spedirle all'inferno.»<br>Multan aveva condotto le tre donne, tre umani e un batarian sul ponte equipaggio, essendo pochi sulla nave, molte erano le stanze vuote e ancora meno quelle con un letto. Suggeri un paio di stanze vicine ma due umani obiettarono, afferrarono Isabella e Naomi, quest'ultima aveva provato a scappare appena fuori dal ponte tattico ma era crollata a terra percorsa da una violenta scarica elettrica originata dalle manette, portandole in infermeria affermando che si trattava di un classico e sghignazzando fra loro. L'altro umano propose di andare con loro ma lui obietto che c'erano solo due lettini, sarebbero stati più comodi dove indicava lui. Entrarono nella stanza, era chiaro che nessuno faceva le pulizie da un po' ma c'era un letto.  
>« Bene, divertiti ma sbrigati...anche noi vogliamo darle una lezione e magari anche alle altre.» disse l'altro batarian e l'umano si dimostrò d'accordo.<br>Afferrò Dasha per le manette e la butto sul letto, lei cerco di porre resistenza ma una breve scossa elettrica la colpi, Multan si voltò e vide la guardia batarian con un telecomando in mano « Cosi non perdiamo tempo.» disse  
>Dasha era ancora cosciente, le allargò brutalmente le gambe e la tirò a se, sollevandosi la maglia sul davanti.<br>« Ora troia afferrarlo e fammi vedere cosa sai fare con le mani.» disse  
>Lei si fece avanti e con le mani afferro...<br>….il calcio della pistola infilata nei pantaloni di Multan, la estrasse velocemente eliminando le due guardie troppo sorprese per reagire.  
>Multan si era voltato per ammirare l'esito del suo piano improvvisato e quando guardò di nuovo davanti a se vide la canna della pistola.<br>« Levati.» disse Dasha  
>L'azione si era svolta cosi velocemente che erano ancora nella stessa posizione, lei sul letto con lui in piedi tra le gambe di lei, con le mani che bloccavano e tenevano allargate le gambe di lei.<br>Solo allora il batarian realizzo la situazione in cui si trovava e fece un balzo all'indietro cadendo a terra. Dasha, scesa dal letto, incombeva con la pistola su di lui  
>« Ti prego, non ti ho tradito...mi dispiace per prima...per averti "toccato"...non mi sono divertito a farlo.» Vide un fremito in uno dei sopraccigli di Dasha, ebbe la sensazione che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto sarebbe stata sbagliata. Rimase in silenzio, in attesa e sperando.<br>Lei abbasso l'arma « Non ho tempo per te, mi devo occupare di Isabella.»  
>Si diresse verso le due guardie morte.<br>Isabella non sapeva cosa fare, non aveva le sue spade, i suoi poteri erano bloccati e da quando aveva cercato di usarli avvertiva nausea, violenti giramenti di testa e una sensazione di malessere generale in tutto il corpo. Ma la cosa peggiore era la consapevolezza di essere stata inutile e per questo la spada che Dasha le aveva regalato era andata distrutta, di sicuro doveva odiarla. A quel pensiero non riusciva a smettere di piangere.  
>Le porte dell'infermeria si aprirono e i quattro individui entrarono.<br>« Beh, se proprio dobbiamo farlo almeno divertiamoci» disse Naomi e si sedette sul letto « Allora chi vuol essere il primo? Se non mi volete togliere le manette dovrete darmi una mano a spogliarmi.»  
>Un soldato si fece avanti, mentre l'altro si rivolse ad Isabella « Cerca di collaborare come la tua amica e forse ti divertirai.»<br>Nessuna risposta  
>« Non pensare che ti risponda o collabori, l'unica persona che ascolta è Dasha.» avverti Naomi<br>« Mmhh...una dannata statua quindi, peccato con il corpo che si ritrova...forse dovremmo farle vedere la sua amica che viene scopata, ma per ora...»  
>Isabella venne sollevata e messa in malo modo sul lettino, vide un coltello e senti il rumore che faceva mentre le lacerava i vestiti, ormai nuda cerco di coprirsi con le mani.<br>Delle mani le afferrarono le gambe alzandogliele, spingendole indietro e allargandole.  
>« Con permesso » fece il soldato.<br>Lei sentì qualcosa premere e con la voce rotta dal pianto gridò « DASHA!»  
>Lei fece il suo ingresso in infermeria accompagnata da Multan, libera dalla manette e con tutto quello di utile che aveva trovato sui nemici.<br>I due soldati giacevano morti, mentre un Isabella nuda sul lettino continuava a piangere, fece un passo in avanti ma subito si voltò, arma in pungo, intuendo la presenza di qualcuno dietro il paravento mobile.  
>« Gesù, Dasha ti stavo per sparare, non pensavo di vederti...cosa ci fa lui qui?» disse Naomi mentre usciva dal riparo improvvisato, indicando il batarian<br>« Mi ha aiutata, è una lunga storia...qui cos'è successo?»  
>« Pensavano che siccome ero disarmata fosse innocua, d'altronde quelle famose siete tu ed Isabella...ho spezzato il collo al primo con le gambe e l'altro in maniera classica, era cosi concentrato su Isabella che non si è accorto di niente...maschi, davanti a una figa smettono di pensare»<br>« Isabella...voi siete state?»  
>« No...in ogni caso non avrebbero di certo sedotto una timida verginella. Isabella invece è scoppiata in un pianto a dirotto quando il tizio si è fatto avanti...lei è per caso...» l'occhiata che ottenne fu sufficiente a farle capire che non erano fatti suoi.<br>« Tu invece..ti hanno?» chiese a Dasha  
>« No» e racconto a Naomi come si erano liberati dei loro guardini. « Ora mi riprenderò la mia nave e manderò molta gente all'inferno.»<br>Si avvicino a Isabella, sedendosi accanto  
>« Non mi sembra in condizioni di essere utile.» sentenzio Naomi<br>Ignorò il commento dell'ex N7 e si fece avanti, prese il volto di Isabella tra le mani e la guardò negli occhi « Inutile è la persona che viene meno al proprio ruolo, generale Williams, Le memorie » disse il phantom, abbassando gli occhi.  
>« Ho delle spade per te, hanno bisogno solo di una mano abile nell'impugnarla, il krogan che le ha rotte è tuo, ma Tam è mio e lo voglio vivo.» disse Dasha e la bacio sulla fronte.<br>Lei sorrise, sembrava una bambina che sapeva di essere stata perdonata.  
>« Non usare i tuoi poteri, fino a quando quello che hai nel sangue non sarà neutralizzato. Se è davvero tossico, usarli potrebbe aggravare il tuo stato.»<br>Torno quindi a rivolgersi agli altri, mentre Isabella prendeva dai cadaveri il necessario per vestirsi.  
>« Facciamo il punto della situazione...Da quello che ha detto Tam mentre eravamo sue ospiti, la maggior parte dei suoi uomini si sono sistemati nella stiva, dopo aver saccheggiato tutto quello che hanno trovato. Quelli nella stiva e Tam con i suoi sul ponte tattico in plancia dovrebbero essere gli unici due gruppi di nemici.»<br>« In cabina di pilotaggio, sono riuscito ad accedere ad alcune telecamere e sembra cosi, non hanno messo pattuglie. Avendovi tutti ammanettati in plancia non hanno pensato fosse necessario.» aggiunse Multan  
>« Bene abbiamo la sorpresa, vediamo di mantenerla il più a lungo possibile, dovremo procurarci delle armi decenti. Quando ho inserito il codice di sicurezza l'armeria si è completamente sigillata, se riusciamo ad accedervi potremo prepararci come si deve. Ci saranno delle guardie ma se saremo veloci non sarà un problema.»<br>« D'accordo ma come facciamo con la nave e quelle nemiche?» chiese Naomi  
>Multan sorrise « Non preoccuparti, hanno catturato la nave solo per un colpo di fortuna, il primo colpo ha colpito il tremezzo del motore che aveva bisogno di manutenzione è questo ha causato una calo dell'energia, ma se riesco a deviare l'energia in altri percorsi, avremo armi, scudi e i motori anche senza FTL, non potremo scappare o inseguire, ma con me in cabina li faremo fuori se daranno battaglia.»<br>« All'armeria» annunciò Dasha

« EHI!» le due guardie, poste all'ingresso dell'armeria, si voltarono rimanendo di stucco a vedere una donna in intimo nel corridoio difronte a loro, esitazione più che sufficiente a Dasha per eliminarli con pochi colpi di pistola prima di qualsiasi reazione. Raggiunse la porta ed inserì il codice di disattivazione e l'armeria si apri mentre venne raggiunta dagli altri e Naomi gli porgeva i vestiti che si era tolta.  
>Lei e Isabella trovarono le loro vecchie armature in stile Cerberus, quelle aggiornate da Mores erano state prese dagli uomini di Tam e messe chissà dove, in compenso le armi erano più che moderne. Ognuno si equipaggio con quello che riteneva più opportuno. Un improvviso sibilo fece voltare tutti verso l'interno, Isabella aveva trovato una coppia di spade, identiche a quelle precedenti e create come riserva, le fece volteggiare rapidamente in aria, rinfoderandole al primo colpo senza guardare. Il suo volto non era visibile per via del casco da phantom ma la sua soddisfazione era evidente.<br>Proseguirono quindi con il loro piano , Naomi e Multan sarebbero scesi attraverso i condotti di manutenzione fino in sala macchine indossando le armature dei nemici per evitare di farsi riconoscere, li avrebbero prima riparato il tremezzo e poi sigillato la stiva, lei e Isabella si sarebbero riprese la plancia e liberato gli altri. Multan quindi si sarebbe messo ai comandi e cercato di liberare la nave.  
>Karseh, era scocciato di sprecare cosi il suo tempo, era stato mandato da Tam a cercare quegli idioti che si stavano divertendo con le umane e che non davano notizie da un po', non capiva la preoccupazione del capo, in quei momenti nessuno si ricordava di ciò che doveva fare e non sopportava che Lui, il secondo in comando, li dovesse cercare. Era assorto in quei pensieri quando poco più avanti nel corridoio senti una specie di sibilo, fece ancora qualche passo in avanti e udi lo stesso suono alle sue spalle, imbraccio il fucile a pompa e si fermò, dietro di lui una porta si aprì, si voltò e sparò ma non c'era nessuno, si diresse alla porta aperta sparando diverse volte nella stanza, quindi finalmente vi entrò con circospezione di qualche passo.<br>Senti un dolore improvviso alle braccia, seguito da uno identico alle gambe, tutto quello che il krogan poté fare mentre cadeva fu eseguire una mezza giravolta e cercare di sparare all'aggressore alle sue spalle, il colpo andò perso contro il pavimento.  
>Isabella gli era arrivata da dietro, recidendogli in un taglio netto muscoli e tendini delle braccia e quelle delle gambe. Ora il krogan era riverso a terra con la faccia verso di lei, ma incapace di muoversi come una marionetta a cui erano stati tagliati i fili.<br>« D'accordo uccidimi, ma sappi che è stato divertente rompere le tue preziose spade» e rise in faccia ad Isabella.  
>Da lei nessuna risposta<br>La spada lunga infilzò il krogan nella parte bassa dell'addome ma non affondo il colpo, aveva solo lacerato la pelle quindi con un unico colpo incise l'addome in tutta la sua lunghezza, dal basso verso l'alto, tagliando pelle , ossa e muscoli, la sua vittima lancio un unico urlo. Lei ripete l'operazione diverse volte, rimuovendo le parti tagliate con la punta della spada e come in un modellino anatomico era possibile ammirare l'interno del krogan e suoi organi mentre era ancora vivo.  
>« Dannata umana pazza, farai bene ad assicurarmi di uccidermi o ti darò la caccia a te e alla tua amica e vi renderò il favore.» disse Karseh, sperando di provocare l'umana e ottenendo una morte veloce, in quelle condizioni ci avrebbe messe ore a morire e in maniera dolorosa.<br>Isabella lo scavalcò e al centro della stanza emise un fischio, qualcosa si agitò sotto il letto.  
>Karseh, vide quello che sembrava un piccolo roditore peloso, non più grande della sua mano uscire da sotto il letto e andare incontro all'umana facendogli delle feste, era chiaramente un animale da compagnia anche se non sapeva di che tipo.<br>Isabella si chino e accarezzo Spadino, quindi indico con la mano il krogan sanguinante a terra e usci della stanza.  
>Karseh si chiese cosa avesse in mente quell'umana, quel coso peloso non era un pericolo nemmeno nello stato in cui si trovava. L'animale emise un paio di versi piuttosto acuti « Sta zitto!» gli urlo lui<br>Spadino incominciò ad annusare l'aria, conosceva bene quell'odore, molte delle cose che gli portava la sua padrona ne erano impegnate. Si avvicino al krogan e lecco il sangue a terra, alzò di scatto il muso pulendoselo con la lingua e trottolerò da qualche parte sparendo dalla vista di lui per riapparire da sopra il letto e incominciò a ringhiare apertamente nella sua direzione « Cosa vorresti fare?»  
>Il cane fece un balzo atterrando in mezzo alle interiore del krogan e eccitato dal sangue incomincio a morderle. Karseh incominciò a urlare atrocemente e l'ultima visione che ebbe fu quella di un teschio asari sotto il letto da dov'era uscito quell'animale.<br>Quando Isabella usci dalla stanza trovò Dasha ad attenderla,  
>« Non sono sicura di voler sapere perché lo hai attirato nella tua stanza...gli hai tolto il comunicatore?»<br>Lei glielo porse  
>« Bene ora andiamo a riprenderci la nave»<p>

Sala macchine  
>Attraverso i condotti di manutenzione Naomi e Multan erano arrivati alla sala macchine, fortunatamente non trovarono nessuno una volta giunti, pareva che Tam non fosse in grado di far rispettare la disciplina. Riuscirono a mettersi al lavoro senza essere interrotti e in una quindicina di minuti a ripristinare l'energia.<br>Una volta fatto si diressero al hangar per sigillarlo, ma sul posto Naomi impose un cambiamento di programmi, Multan chiese se era impazzita ma lei lo zitti.  
>Lei entro nell'Hangar, fortunatamente aveva un casco che le copriva per intero il volto, dopo un minuto come concordato il batarian inserì il codice che avevano ottenuto da Dasha e la porta si sigillo con uno scatto netto, ma non vi furono altri rumori. Naomi stava passando attraversa a quel gruppo di almeno una quarantina di persone quando i primi, insospettiti quel rumore, si avvicinarono alla porta per controllare e quando fu chiaro che qualcosa non andava altri accorsero verso la porta mentre lei era quasi arrivata al suo obiettivo, una porta di sicurezza nella parete sinistra dell'hangar. Da quello che aveva detto Dasha il suo codice sboccava qualsiasi cosa sulla nave, si augurò che fosse vero.<br>Fu allora che qualcuno la notò, era l'unica persona che andava in senso opposto alle altre.  
>« Chi sei? Cosa stai facendo?» grido qualcuno<br>Lei corse al panello, molti non l'aveva ancora notata e solo pochi si dirigevano verso di lei, immise il codice e le porte blindate si aprirono mentre esplodevano i primi colpi nella sua direzione.  
>I soldati avevo raccolto o estratto le proprie armi, non sapevano chi stavano affrontando ma solo che era un singolo individuo rintanato in un vicolo cieco. Al''improvviso nella sala risuono un tonfo, come qualcosa di pesante che sbatteva, seguito da una serie di rumori tutti metallici.<br>La causa di quei suoni, con orrore per loro, divenne ben presto evidente e solo allora si resero conto che non solo la porta era chiusa ma anche le comunicazioni tagliate.  
>Naomi era riuscita salire nella cabina del mech che lei e Tenus avevano recuperato. Mores l'aveva definito un opera geniale nell'arte della guerra, era il momento di dimostrare quanto il krogan se ne intendesse. Falcio primi nemici con la mitragliatici, arti e corpi volarono in ogni direzione.<br>Un krogan, più furbo degli altri prese un lanciamissili e l'uso.  
>Il colpo a carica elettrica colpi il mech. Naomi poté vedere il panello di controllo impazzire, fare scintille e non rispondere ai comandi, mentre i nemici intensificavano il loro attacco. Ma come predetto da Mores quel mech era formidabile e passata la scarica torno attivo dopo un paio di secondi, uso il braccio artigliato per afferrare il krogan che l'aveva colpita per la testa, alzandolo davanti a se, che esplose come un acino di uva quando aumento la morsa del braccio. A quella vista molti nemici indietreggiarono.<br>Non poteva usare le armi più potenti senza danneggiare la nave, ma per fortuna quel mech era ben fornito.  
>Come un dio pagano che faceva udire la propria voce tramite i tuoni, cosi il mech fece udire la sua tramite boati assordati e nessuno udi delle voci più deboli gridare. Quando un dio parla è solo la sua voce che viene udita.<br>Tam era frustato, Karseh non rispondeva e nemmeno gli uomini nel hangar, aveva mandato qualcuno a cercarli ma anche loro non avevano più dato notizie, nella plancia del ponte tattico, rimanevano solo lui con una decina di uomini più i prigionieri. Provo nuovamente a usare il comunicatore, aveva perso il conto delle volte che ci aveva provato.  
>« SMETTILA...sono morti...la tua inettitudine nel continuare a cercare di stabilire un contatto sta rasentando la pura STUPIDITA'... mi fai venire il mal di testa...non hai neanche pensato a cambiare canale di comunicazione.» a parlare era stato il generale Tertius<br>« Morti? Uccisi da chi? Dasha e quel phantom pazzo...ridicolo...le ho sconfitte e ora staranno facendo divertire i miei uomini da quelle puttane che sono...nel hangar ci sono almeno una quarantina di uomini armati, troppi per loro...ma se hai soluzione a questa situazione forse potrei risparmiarti la vita e magari farti unire alla mia organizzazione se funziona.»  
>« No!...non lavoro con dilettanti e inetti che hanno avuto solo una botta di fortuna...avrei costantemente mal di testa per la vostra incapacità e di sicuro non accetto adesso che state per diventare dei cadaveri.»<br>« Quando ti mostrerò i loro cadaveri, implorerai il mio perdono per queste tue parole.»  
>Una delle porte del ponte si apri e una sfera metallica rotolo vi rotolo dentro, dalla parte superiore emerse una torretta<br>« GIU!» gridò Mores  
>Dasha era passata dal laboratorio di Mores per cercare qualcosa che potesse servire come diversivo per entrare nel ponte tattico, li trovo un "Big Varren", non aveva idea di come pilotarlo ma se capiva bene le impostazioni era programmato per sparare ad altezza d'uomo a tutto ciò che si muoveva se avviato in modalità automatico.<br>Lei e Isabella raggiunsero il ponte tramite le scale, non era possibile arrivare di nascosto con l'ascensore, eliminando chi Tam aveva mandato a controllare.  
>Arrivata alla porta vi fece rotolare all'interno il piccolo robottino.<br>Come sperato tutto il fuoco e l'attenzione era concentrata sul suo diverso quando pochi secondi dopo fece il suo ingresso, armata con un M99 Saber, pochi colpi ed eliminò chi teneva sotto tiro i suoi uomini  
>« Uccidetela» ordinò Tam, gli uomini rimasti, eliminato velocemente lo strano robottino, si voltarono verso di lei ma due di loro caddero trafitti colpiti alle spalle da Isabella e un altro trafitto al petto, poteva essere senza poteri ma l'occultamento della sua armatura funzionava e nessuno aveva notato una figura occultata che entrava alle spalle di Dasha.<br>« Chiudette gli occhi!» grido Dasha e lanciò delle granate accecanti, approfitto di quel momento per usare uno telecomandi presi dalle guardie per liberare gli altri.  
>Tertius e Tenus raccolsero le armi da terra e fecero fuori subito alcuni uomini, Mores si esibì in una classica dimostrazione di carica Krogan, mentre Sunt rotolò in un posto sicuro, era un hacker e questi eventi non facevano per lui.<br>Dopo un paio di minuti convulsi, Tam rimase l'ultimo dei nemici in vita  
>« Lo voglio vivo» ordinò Dasha « ISABELLA! FERMATI ORA!»<br>Le punte delle spade si fermarono a meno di un centimetro dagli occhi di Tam, Isabella ricordava cosa gli aveva detto Dasha ma voleva ucciderlo, alla fine si allontano da lui anche se scocciata.  
>Multan fece il suo ingresso in quel momento con un fucile in mano, ma lo abbasso subito quando vide che era tutto finito e le armi degli altri puntate su di lui.<br>« Calmi sono io»  
>« Infatti» disse Tenus<br>« Dasha...capo...per favore...»  
>« Giù le armi, mi ha aiutato, i dettagli a dopo ma per adesso abbiamo bisogno di lui...me è meglio se getti tutte le armi»<br>Multan obbedì e corse verso la cabina  
>« Aspetta dove Naomi?» chiese Dasha<br>« Nel hangar...penso stia bene, ha voluto improvvisare»  
>Lei cercò subito di stabile un contattato, giusto per confermare le parole del pilota.<br>« Qui Naomi, sto bene ma l'hangar ha bisogno di una pulita...non c'è un bello spettacolo»  
>Dasha quindi si mise alla console principale, i sistemi della nave erano sbloccati.<br>Multan si mise subito all'opera, fuori dal sistema Dohlen e con i sistemi operativi uso una scansione attiva per rilevare le forze nemiche, come immaginava le due navi che li trainavano non erano le sole, una terza nave li seguiva tenendosi sulla loro verticale ma doveva agire subito, la scansione attiva non sarebbe passata inosservata.  
>Si mise ai comandi e per quello che gli era possibile, spinse i motori all'indietro più che poté, le navi nemiche impreparate a questa manovra curvarono entrambe verso l'interno e le le loro pure si scontrarono, fermandosi davanti all'Atlantic Codex.<br>Il cannone principale della nave fece fuoco colpendo ambedue le navi, a quella distanza ravvicinata, il colpo sventro, trapassando da parte a parte, ogni singola paratia. Sistemate le due navi che li trainavano Multan gridò nell'interfono « AGGRAPPATEVI A QUALCOSA!» e fece ruotare la nave di 90° con la prua rivolta verso l'alto, appena in tempo per evitare una salva di colpi sulla loro posizione precedente, uso i lanciamissili laterali e dopo pochi secondi il cannone principale. Se l'altra nave avesse deciso di scappare non l'avrebbero mai potuto seguirla, ma per loro fortuna avevano deciso di dar battaglia. Alcuni dei missili vennero abbattuti, i più raggiunsero l'obiettivo colpendone gli scudi, questi indeboliti non furono sufficienti a fermare il colpo del cannone principale che colpi in pieno la nave, sfondandone la corazza. Questa incominciò a piegarsi e alla fine si spezzo in due un istante prima di esplodere.  
>« Dasha, navi nemiche sistemate...ricevo delle chiamate di soccorso da quelle che ci trainavano, pare ci siano superstiti.»<br>« Non mi servono, falli fuori»  
>« Ricevuto» Multan guardo le due navi alla deriva -<em>Bene, non ho molte occasioni di usare l'armamento di questa nave<em>.- pensò  
>Prima però ebbe il piacere di sentire il parere di Naomi sulla sua manovra, il mech non era chiaramente ancorato e aveva fatto un bel volo con lei a bordo.<br>« Sto bene, ma solo perché questo "bambino" è robusto.» disse

Il giorno dopo,Tam si era svegliato sentendo dell'aria fresca sul viso, era ancora intontito ma si rese subito conto di essere su un pianeta quando vide il cielo sopra di lui e senti il terreno umido al di sotto e per di più ospitale visto che riusciva a respirare senza casco. Non riusciva però a capire cosa ci facesse, l'ultima cosa che ricordava era la prigione sulla nave di Dasha. Come se pensandola l'avesse evocata lei apparve in piedi accanto a lui.  
>« Salve Tam» disse e imbracciò la su arma, un fucile ad arpioni Kishock.<br>Il primo colpo si pianto nel gomito desto di Tam, inchiodandogli il braccio al suolo  
>Il fucile sparava solo un colpo per volta e richiedeva un po' di tempo per ricaricarlo.<br>« AAHHH!...Uccidimi e facciamola finita.»  
>« Questa è bella... non sono cosi stronza da non riconoscere il favore che mi hai fatto...radunando tutti quelli che c'è l'avevano con me, mi hai permesso di farli fuori tutti insieme...questo merita un piccolo premio»<br>Un secondo arpione, ma questa volta nel gomito sinistro.  
>« AAHH!»<br>« Adesso scusami, ma il tuo premio sta arrivando ed è meglio che io non ci sia...non vorrei rovinartelo...meglio sbrigarsi»  
>Altri due arpioni, uno per ginocchio<br>« Aspetta Dasha... dove siamo? Di cosa parli?»  
>Lei prese qualcosa dallo zaino e lo mise a terra, era una sfera "Big Varren"<br>« Sunt...mi senti? Assicurati di riprendere il più possibile finché l'attrezzatura funziona, poi spediscilo tramite extranet dove ti ho detto...servirà da monito ad altri che vorranno mettersi contro di me.» Quindi si voltò per andarsene.  
>« Aspetta...rispondim.i» supplico il batarian<br>« Siamo esattamente dove mi hai chiesto nel tuo falso messaggio...Haestrom e il tuo premio sarò la splendida alba che si gode da questo pianeta...sei fortunato, sono secoli che nessuno ammira più questo spettacolo naturale.»  
>Questa volta se ne andò veramente, ignorando le urla di Tam<br>Fece qualche tentativo di liberarsi, ma inutilmente. Alla fine guardò verso l'orizzonte e vide che il sole stava lentamente alzandosi, in alcuni punti intorno a lui dove la luce già arrivava, colonne di vapor acqueo si alzavano dal suolo che scoppiettava e si seccava all'istante privo di tutta l'umidità accumulata durante la notte.  
>« NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!»<p>

Nel giro di una settimana, Dasha aveva scoperto abbastanza facilmente chi aveva ideato quelle armi elettriche e lo lascio invita in cambio dei progetti, di una parte dei ricavi e della sua "spontanea" adesione alla sua organizzazione. Era una donna pratica, non aveva rancore verso il loro ideatore per i problemi che quelle armi gli avevano dato.  
>Risolta quella faccenda, al momento tutti si trovavano alla loro base nei sistemi terminus, avevano bisogno di riposo e la nave di manutenzione.<br>Erano nella stanza adibita a sala mensa.  
>Isabella spalancò la bocca e inghiotti il cucchiaino di budino che Dasha gli porgeva, tutti gli altri attorno guardavano allibiti non sapendo bene cosa pensare. I suoi poteri stavano gradualmente tornado, i vari medici avevano confermato che una singola dose causava numerosi effetti collaterali ma tutti temporanei e reversibili, specificando di non usare i poteri fino all'eliminazione completo del farmaco dell'organismo. Maggiore era l'uso dei poteri, maggiori sarebbero stati i sintomi.<br>Multan si alzo e camminò fino davanti a loro mettendosi sull'attenti, poteva fare a meno di quella posa militare ma sperava che quella minima dimostrazione di rispetto e sottomissione servisse a qualcosa.  
>« Dasha ci siamo trovati in pericolo per colpa tua...per la tua indecisione a prendere un vero equipaggio per questa nave. Avessimo avuto un reparto d'ingegneria avrebbero potuto fare una manutenzione regolare alla nave o riparare subito il problema del tremezzo. C'è anche bisogno di tecnici specializzati per i sensori e la calibrazione delle armi, per non parlare di un medico e un cuoco, sarebbe bello mangiare altro sulla nave che pasti preconfezionati. Ci servono almeno una ventina di persone come minimo, questo è un dato di fatto anche se non ti piace »<br>Quindi tacque in attesa di una risposta, il viso di lei era serio ma non sembrava arrabbiata. Lo stesso non poteva dirsi di quello di Isabella, poté udire il rumore di metallo che scorreva.  
>Dasha mise una mano in testa a Isabella che parve calmarsi.<br>« Generale, lei è della stesa opinione?»  
>« Si, Dasha.» rispose Tertius a un paio di tavoli di distanza.<br>Sembrò rifletterci sopra un attimo e alla fine disse  
>« Mi prepari una lista di candidati e me la presenti il prima possibile.»<br>« Veramente, ne ho preparata una da tempo...possiamo consultarla quando vuoi, anche subito.»  
>Lei sospirò « Va bene, inutile perdere tempo, l'aspetto nel mio ufficio tra cinque minuti generale.»<br>« Agli ordini.»  
>Quindi si alzo dal tavolo e porse il resto del budino ad Isabella, che però parve seccata che Dasha avesse smesso di accarezzarla.<br>Multan riprese a respirare, era vivo...era più di quanto aveva immaginato, si voltò per andarsene quando un idea gli attraversò la mente, era una cosa stupida, ma non era mai stato bravo a resistere alla propria curiosità.  
>« Isabella, ti posso fare una domanda?» chiese lui, nella sala il silenzio assoluto. Tutti coloro che assistevano alla scena si fecero all'istante tesi, senza Dasha presente Isabella si sentiva libera di fare ciò che voleva.<br>Lei alzo lo sguardo verso di lui che non poté dire cosa vide in quegli occhi, ma gli tornò in mente quando da piccolo per la prima volta aveva imparato che non bisognava mai disturbare un animale quando mangiava, ma ora non poteva tirarsi indietro.  
>« H-Ho visto che hai delle nuove guaine per le tue spade. Mi chiedevo di cosa fossero fatte? Sono belle.»<br>Gli angoli della bocca di Isabella si piegarono verso l'alto e con una mano indico Mores  
>« Te le ha fatte Mores?» gli sembrava strano, d'altronde lo stesso krogan sembrava sorpreso di essere stato tirato in ballo.<br>Lei prese una delle spade ancora nella custodia e gliela mostro, il sorriso iniziale aveva ora qualcosa di agghiacciante « Krogan. Pelle Krogan» disse.


End file.
